Extreme Ultra Violet Lithography (EUVL) is the leading lithography technology for 22 nm node and lower, for example, systems using the 13-15 nm wavelength extreme ultra violet radiation, for integrated circuits (ICs) like Micro Processing Unit (MPU), Flash memory and Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM) articles. The advantages of using a silica-titania glass, for example, ULE® glass (Corning Incorporated, Corning, N.Y.), for EUVL system components, for example, the mirrors or partially reflective projection optics, are the polishability of the glass to the required finish or surface roughness; CTE (coefficient of thermal expansion) control of the glass and the glass's dimensional and radiation stability. These properties are critical to the functioning of the EUVL systems. Even though the current EUVL steppers use the ULE® glass, the specifications for this glass are constantly being tightened as the power of the radiation source increases, from the current 5 W to the required 100 W. While advances have been made in improving the required properties of this glass, further improvements are necessary for certain parameters such as the tolerance value for Tzc (zero crossover temperature), CTE vs. Temperature slope and Tzc spatial homogeneity. One of the ways identified to achieve to above mentioned improvements in the thermal properties of the ULE glass is by doping the glass with suitable dopants. It has also been identified that making the doped silica-titania glass by conventional flame hydrolysis or OVD process would be difficult. Also making these big EUVL projection optics parts using the doped glass by new methods like soot pressing and sol-gel process etc. would also be difficult. The large EUVL projection optics mirror blanks have smaller and thinner (<3 cm) critical zone, where most of the radiation would fall upon. The new processing techniques like sol-gel and soot-pressing can make doped silica-titania glass articles of the size of the critical zone, referred above, rather easily. The present disclosure is directed to a method of making an improved EUVL projection optics mirror parts by making the doped silica-titania glass by the new techniques and then placing it in the critical zone of the mirror blank made by traditional flame hydrolysis method by fusion bonding them with the use of a frit or without any frit. These ULE parts for the critical zone are to give better polishability, lower striae among other required properties.